Mon fils, ma merveille, mon amour
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: [OS][Inceste-Malfoy] Venez plonger dans une histoire d'amour entre un père et son fils, celle d'un homme prêt à tout pour protéger sa merveille alors que l'étincelle de l'amour se transformeras en un incendie puissant. Une histoire un peu fluffy et de personnages OOC.


**ATTENTION  
**  
cette fanfiction contient un amour entre un père et son fils, ce sera donc un inceste et un Slash.  
je prierais chaque personne n'aimant pas cela de partir immédiatement.  
Je souhaites à tout les curieux une bonne lecture

* * *

 **Mon fils, ma merveille, mon amour**

Je l'ai toujours aimé maintenant que j'y pense. Quand il est né, qu'il m'a fixé de ses yeux bleu si semblable aux miens, sa touffe si blonde et caractéristique à notre famille. Si petit entre mes bras et pourtant je ne pouvais déjà plus détacher mon regard de lui, mon fils, mon hériter, Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
Je pensais aimer ma femme, mais quand son premier mot, fut papa. Entendre sa si petite voix m'appeler, m'a fait quelque chose au cœur, une étincelle s'est allumé au fond de moi. Je ne savais pas que cette flammèche allait devenir un incendie dévastateur avec le temps.

Et pourtant…

Ses premier pas, ses premiers actes de magie, sa peluche favorite, lui faire prendre son bain, le coucher, le changer, le rassurer lors des cauchemars. J'ai passé mes années, dans l'ombre, à m'en occuper en plus de mes elfes de maison.  
Narcissa ne s'en occupait pas. Et quand vient les premier questionnement de pourquoi sa mère n'était pas là, je ne jamais vraiment su quoi lui répondre,et cela pendant longtemps. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne le sais pas vraiment pourquoi elle fut si froide avec lui.  
J'ai toujours été fier de lui. Mais ce qui m'a rendu le plus fier enfant, fut quand il fut reçu à Poudlard. J'attendais tellement cela. Mon petit garçon devenait un jeune adolescent. Il marchait sur mes traces avec brio et était si beau déjà, bien qu'un caractère si trempé. Il fut réparti chez les Serpentard comme je m'y attendais de mon fils, ma merveille.

Le temps a passé, il m'a tellement manqué. Chaque années un peu plus. Le voir grandir loin de moi. Je remercie encore Merlin que les vacances scolaires existent.

Le lord est revenu pendant ces périodes. Ce fut terriblement difficile de paraître si froid, si détaché de tout cela.  
Les coups, les sorts si violent. La torture de devoir se soumettre. Cette sensation de se faire arraché le cœur à chaque action. Cette sensation de ne plus pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir à chaque meurtres se rajoutant sur une liste déjà trop longue. Cette peur de perdre l'être que l'on aime le plus.  
Puis ce fut le meurtre de trop vers la cinquième année de sang sur les mains. Mon fils qui pensait qu'il fallait me suivre à tout prix, non il ne le fallait pas. Ce n'est pas un futur pour lui.

Je suis alors venu à Poudlard, je tremblais ce jour là. Mon masque si parfait habituellement était fissuré, craquelé, complètement anéantit. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore j'ai passé un interrogatoire sous verriseratum, sous les yeux choqué de mon fils. C'est alors que je suis devenu un espion comme mon meilleurs ami, Severus Snape.

Ce noël là, fut morne au départ. Narcissa m'a tout simplement fuit après une dispute des plus violente pour aller dans la couche de je ne sais quel mangemort plus loyal. Je ne voulais pas sortir de ma chambre pour fêter cette fête si idiote et pourtant quand mon fils vint me voir ce jour là. Ce fut le jour où cette petite flammèche si presque invisible à prit de l'ampleur.  
Il était si beau dans son costume vert et noir. Ses cheveux habituellement laqué, étaient relâchés, lui donnant l'air d'un ange. Il est venu s'asseoir sur le lit sur lequel j'étais allongé, le regard orienté vers le plafond, réfléchissant aux derniers mois si catastrophique.  
Je manquais de sommeille, la marque me lançait toute les semaines, m'obligeant à jouer le parfait mangemort, faire mon rapport pour Dumbledore et pouvoir enfin rentrer. Je re-vivais la nuit mes longues heures de tortures subis et les meurtre fait par le passé. Je le voyais, lui cet être encore si pure, ma chair, partir, me haïr.

J'ai tourné mon visage si morne, je savais que je devais avoir des cernes et que cela faisait bien quatre jours que je ne suis pas aller prendre un douche.  
Il a posé sa main sur ma tête et a commencé à me la caresser.

"Père, vous devriez prendre une douche et venir prendre un repas. Venez passer une soirée avec moi. Je suis seul dans ce manoir trop grand. Si vous voulez on peut même, le repas fini, revenir tout les deux ici. J'ai besoin de vous."

J'ai pris sa main, tourné mon visage vers lui et j'ai souris malgré ma fatigue. Ce fut le premier soir d'un longue série que nous avons passé tout les deux seulement. Nous avons pris un dîner très simple, sans fioritures, le tout sur une table réduite, face à face, racontant des anecdotes sur mes années à Poudlard. Puis nous sommes revenu dans la chambre.  
Allongé chacun sur le dos, nous avons alors commencé à parler à cœur ouvert. enlevant nos masques habituels. Moi lui parlant de ma fierté pour lui et lui me racontant à quel point il aurait aimé venir plus ici. Nous nous sommes endormi ensemble après de longue heures à parler.  
Je le sentais en moi poindre quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais sentir. Aimer un fils oui, mais l'aimer aussi fort fut pour moi une rude découverte.  
Ce fut la veille de son départ que je me suis rendu compte de l'importance de mes sentiments. J'avais le coeur qui se serrait et je n'avais pas envie de le voir s'éloigner de moi. Narcissa venait de revenir ce jour là et je ne pouvais pas la laisser dormir avec moi. Je la trouvais futile, limite intru dans le tableau.  
Sur le quais du Poudlard express, je me suis alors permis d'enlacer Draco longuement. Je l'ai sentis se tendre et j'appris plus tard qu'il fut rouge même. Mais je voulais le sentir contre moi une dernière fois avant de long mois. En rentrant je dus prendre une douche froide.

Ce fut vers Février que le manque fut au point le plus haut, pour ne plus jamais redescendre. Je venais de revenir d'un raid assez éprouvant et la saint valentin approchait. Je me trouvais malsain de ressentir autant d'envie envers mon fils et m'empêchais de me toucher bien que les rêves soient terriblement récurrents. Mais que ce soit une envie de son corps que de ses sentiments, je voulais l'embrasser, l'enlacer, pouvoir l'aimer. Mais je ne suis que son père.  
J'eu la surprise le quatorze Février de voir arriver un hibou inconnu et déposer devant moi une boite d'un chocolat assez cher, accompagné d'un simple note anonyme, avant de repartir. Ils furent excellent et priait pour qu'ils soient de lui.  
Mars… Avril. On a échangé quelques lettres sans véritablement d'importance. Nous étions surveillé et je ne pouvais lui dire tout ce que je pensais sans que cela ne fasse une esclandre.  
Je fut pris par le travail par la suite et ce fut avec un soulagement certain que je retrouvais mon merveilleux garçon en ce début d'été. Il était si rayonnant.  
En rentrant il est venu directement entre mes bras et nous avons fini la soirée comme nous le faisions pendant Noël.

Mais il faut croire que le destin avait quelque chose envers moi. Narcissa devint insistante pour que Draco rencontre la famille de la jeune Parkinson. Une jeune fille à l'aire de bouledogue soit disant promise à mon cher fils.  
Le repas fut glacial et ce fut sur un toussotement gêné qu'ils partirent alors que la demoiselle voulait absolument rester ici pour "faire connaissance" avec mon fils et que ma femme hurlait contre moi contre mon manque de considération pour qu'il soit marié à une femme de bonne famille et surtout de sang-pur.  
Je me suis enfermé dans la chambre et n'en ressortit que quand je fus sûr qu'elle dormait ou fut sorti ailleurs. Puis je fut arrêté et emmené à Azkaban sous les cries de détresse de mon amour secret.

Ce fut les mois les plus long de ma vie. J'en fut sorti qu'un an après et j'appris alors qu'un acte de mariage pour les dix-sept ans de mon fils fut signé, que ma fortune fut réduite de presque de moitié à cause de cette folle de Black qu'était ma femme.  
Cela signa la fin de mon mariage officieusement.

À mon retour, Draco m'a attendu et m'a sauter de dessus m'enlaçant avec force. Il était devenu tellement beau, tellement grand. C'est ce jour là, alors en larme et me racontant sans vraiment de fil logique les événements. Ce fut ce jour là qu'il me dit pour la première fois qu'il m'aimait. Et quand bien même ce n'était sûrement que paternellement à ce moment, cela m'a fait rater un battement de cœur.  
Nous passions toujours plus de temps mais aussi plus proche. Il venait plus régulièrement entre mes bras, me touchait en parlant. Quelques gestes futiles, bien que discret qui me firent fondre définitivement.

L'annonce de son homosexualité, rendit obligatoire pour moi le passage sous la douche presque chaque matin. Je commençait alors à me toucher de plus en plus imaginant son corps contre le miens, ses réactions, ses soupirs, pouvoir entendre ses gémissement. Mais surtout, ses lèvres contre les miennes dont je rêve de goûter depuis déjà quelques années.  
Avant le départ pour sa dernière année nous étions à l'entrée du manoir et je voulais savoir ce que tout cela signifiait. Mais en bon serpentard, je devais agir en toute discrétion.

"Draco, je fus absent pour ton anniversaire cette année là. Je ne t'ai rien offert, veux-tu quelque chose?  
\- Le fait que vous soyez libre est déjà le plus beau des cadeaux.  
\- Tu ne veux véritablement rien de plus? Je peux tout t'offrir tu le sais."

Il détourna le regard les joues quelque peu rosées, se mordit la lèvre du bas imperceptiblement pendant un simple instant et replongea son regard dans le miens. Cela me rendit confus et cet incendie dans mon cœur pris encore alors du terrain touchant le plus profond de mon âme. Pouvais-je vraiment espérer un amour véritable de sa part, bien qu'interdit?

"Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez m'offrir ce que je veux.  
\- Es-tu vraiment sûr que je ne puisse pas t'offrir ce que tu veux?"

Je posai ma canne contre un mur et pris son visage en coupe. Je me rendis alors compte alors qu'il avait tellement grandis. Il m'arrivait en bas du visage. Je posais mon front sur le sien avec un sourire léger. Je sentais son souffle un peu erratique contre le mien. Je le savais hésitant, limite tremblant. Puis un murmure, une simple demande timide. Son envie d'avoir un baiser de ma part.  
Ce fut tout ce dont j'eus besoin pour confirmer mes doutes.  
Caressant ses joues de mes pouces je me penchai et posa délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, une simple pression qui le fit rougir adorablement. Il entoura mon corps de ses bras et m'enlaça fortement, la tête caché contre mon torse rigolant nerveusement. Je répondis à son étreinte avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui, pendant seulement quelques minutes, le temps de s'aimer simplement. Puis nous transplanions pour la gare. Je dus me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas simplement l'embrasser devant tout le monde, ni même l'enlever et fuir avec lui pour profiter honteusement de son corps.

Fin Octobre apporta son lot de surprise, dont l'une la plus agréable qui soit. Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, fut assassinée par le Lord apparemment par ma faute. Je dus jouer le mari dévasté alors que la magie du mariage sorcier partit en morceaux et le contrat liant Draco à Miss Parkinson annulé. Le soir même fut mémorable alors que Draco revint au manoir pour cinq jours.  
Nous passâmes une soirée tout les deux dans le lit, l'un contre l'autre. S'embrassant alors réellement pour la première fois avec amour. L'on s'endormit l'un contre l'autre tout simplement. Je me réveillai seul et ce fut difficile de le revoir seul à seul afin de discuter avec lui de tout cela.  
Il ne m'avoua tout, qu'a pendant un bon repas alors que nous étions tout les deux face à face. La tête basse et les joues rouges en triturant son repas, il déballa alors tout ses sentiments mais aussi des anciens secrets et promesse que je cachais.

" Tu sais… je suis au courant pour toi et Sev. Nous en avons discuté en Septembre et je me suis aussi rapproché de lui mais pas au même point enfin… ça me donnait l'impression de te tromper et lui de te trahir. Je voudrais moi aussi attendre la fin de cette foutu guerre pour que tout les trois nous en parlions. Cela paraît fou dit comme cela… mais tu… tu pourrais alors faire ta promesse envers lui … et moi… je serais au milieu…"

Je laisse tomber ma fourchette dans l'assiette, me lève et contourne la table pour le prendre dans mes bras. J'avais presque oublié tout cela. Mais maintenant qu'il le dit, je me sent honteux de pas lui en avoir parler. Après tout Sev' fut mon premier amour, celui avec qui je voulais me marier et aujourd'hui je suis là avec mon fils, mon jeune amour.

Le lendemain j'invitais donc Severus au manoir pour pouvoir en discuter avec lui. Draco nous laissa seul, partant chez son meilleur ami, Blaise. Ne voulant pas rester pour le moment afin que nous discutions seulement à deux.  
Il arriva dès la matinée, habillé pour une fois en simple chemise. Nous surprenant moi et Draco alors que je l'embrassais avant qu'il parte. Ce dernier fit un sursaut, les joue rouge puis passa à côté de Sev non sans l'embrasser rapidement et partit nous laissant tous les deux face à face. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé me pinçant les lèvres les yeux fuyant. Il venu à côté de moi et posa l'une de ses mains sur les miennes, la caressant avec son pouce.

"Je me doutais bien que tu ne m'attendrais pas comme promis.  
\- Mais…  
\- Je te taquine mon amour. Quand Draco est venu en Septembre, deux jours après la rentrée. Je fus pour le moins surpris, vraiment. Je me doutais bien que quelque chose se passait entre vous, je le voyais que tu n'accordais plus le moindre regard à Narcissa. Il a voulu savoir si c'était normal, si je savais pourquoi tu n'étais pas aussi amoureux d'elle. Je lui ait tout avouer Lucius et nous avons passé quelques autre soirées ensemble. Il était parfois gêné, surtout de ne pas ressentir l'envie d'être avec un garçon ou une fille de son âge. Il fut même presque horrifié lorsque qu'il m'avoua à demi mot me vouloir aussi. Mais comme je te l'ai promis et comme je lui ait dit, je voudrais que l'on attende la fin de cette guerre. Je sais que tu prendra soin de lui ici, alors laisse moi prendre soin de lui à Poudlard. Je te le promet qu'une fois fini, nous pourrons enfin enfiler ces bagues qui nous attendent dans mon coffre.  
\- Je… je te l'ai déjà dit à quel point je t'aimais dernièrement ?  
\- Pas assez à mon goût. "

Je sentais mes sentiments me prendre aux tripes. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes avec force. Il répondit à mon baiser. Je fus aux anges. Ses lèvres m'avaient tellement manquées. Son corps contre le miens. Il vint à califourchon sur moi, comme avant, les joues toujours aussi rouge malgré le temps qui est passé et resta contre moi comme cela pendant de longues heures pendant lesquelles nous avons parlé, nous nous sommes embrassés encore pendant longtemps. Puis après un repas simple avons pris un dessert dans la chambre, faisant à nouveau l'amour, tout en douceur.

C'est Draco qui nous a réveillé ce jour là en après midi. Les joues rouge, presque pourpre. Je ricanais alors que Severus était sous le drap pour se caché.  
Nous avons dîné tous les trois autour d'une table pour le coup ronde qui fit beaucoup rire mes amants. Nous avons parlé futur, mariage et voyage, le tout sans penser à la guerre qui pourrait tuer l'un de nous le lendemain même. Nous avons dormis tout les trois ce soir là. Draco angoissait de retourner à Poudlard, côtoyer les enfants de Mangemort, se faire attraper et marquer de force. Enlacer de chaque côté, calé entre moi et Severus, son corps tremblant, nous avons passer de longues heures à le calmer.

Les mois qui suivirent furent intense de chaque côté. Je dus partir recruter des créatures, donner l'impression au Lord qu'elles étaient de notre côté. Mais elles seraient contre lui. Je refusais de mourir et laisser mes rêves de côté pour un simple sang-mêlé devenu fou voulant le pouvoir.  
Nous passâmes Noël tous les trois rapidement, sans grande fête, juste un moment pour se retrouver et profiter. J'envoyai pour la Saint-Valentin une rose à chacun en plein repas. J'eu le retour le lendemain avec une lettre commune me remerciant, mais que j'aurais pu les envoyer en privé, me faisant pouffer de rire. Alors que j'eu le droit le jour même dans mon bureau un bouquet de douze rose rouge et un second de neuf rose orange (1), faisant jaser les autres.

Il fallut attendre Mai pour que la bataille eut lieu. Au milieu de ce chaos, Je ne sais combien de mort j'ai fait, combien de cicatrice j'aurais après. Tout ce que je veux c'est que cette pourriture meurt pour que je vive avec mes amours en paix.  
Il fallut deux longues heures de plus. Je suis fatigué mais c'est fait. Je suis contre l'un des murs, haletant. Cherchant du regard avec crainte ceux qui me sont cher. L'un des membre de l'ordre s'occupe de moi rapidement, alors que je vois passé en courant Draco et Pomfresh. J'ai peur.  
Je me relève comme je peux, remerciant sommairement mon soignant et suis mon fils et l'infirmière vers la cabane hurlante.

Un seul corps humain repose sur le plancher près de Nagini, le foutu serpent du Lord, celle-ci bel et bien morte comme son propriétaire.  
Le souffle très faible, de longue coupure profonde et une morsure contre sa jambe Je reste bloquer sur cette image. Draco me voit et vient contre mes bras. Pleurant d'effroi. Je m'écroule contre le mur l'emportant avec moi, attendant le diagnostique de la soignante. Un coup d'oeil sur le parchemin puis un léger sourire. Elle se tourne vers nous.

"Messieurs Malfoy, Severus s'en sortira, mais ne se réveillera pas avant un moment sûrement. Transportez le dans la grande salle, tenez. Il sera pris en charge."

Draco se relève comme un lutin sauteur et prend le parchemin. Je me redresse et prend contre moi le corps de mon futur mari et nous sortons pour qu'il soit soigné.  
Cinq jours d'angoisses ont suivi. La rumeur de notre couple entre moi et Severus a vite fait le tour. Avec cela, suivirent les plus folles rumeur et spéculation. Je fut jugé pour mes actes et assigné à résidence sans possibilité de récupérer ma baguette jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient satisfait.

Draco est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis tout ce temps. Il n'en ressort que rarement. Des cernes commencent à se voir, sous ses yeux rougies et je suis là, tenant la main de Severus à Saint Mangouste. Lui demandant de revenir vers moi, vers nous, que nous l'attendons, qu'ils nous manquent et qu'on l'aime.  
Les jours se suivent et toujours aucun réveil. Je peux à peine le voir au vu de ma condition. Ses blessures ont toutes disparu il paraît et sa magie se stabilise difficilement, mais il refuse de revenir. J'ai peur vraiment peur. Plusieurs fois il a faillit nous laisser. Plusieurs fois je me suis retrouvé seul, sur ce canapé, un alcool fort à la main.

Il doit être prêt de trois, peut-être quatre heures. Je n'ai toujours pas dormis aujourd'hui. J'ai le cœur en miette depuis maintenant vingt longs jours. Mon fils en pyjama de soie entre dans la pièce tenant une ancienne peluche serpent de quand il était enfant et se dirige vers moi. Il vient sur et contre moi, comme par le passé et met un pouce dans la bouche tenant la peluche et ma chemise d'une de ses mains. Je pose mon verre et l'enlace lui caressant le dos et embrassant le haut de sa tête.

"Tu crois qu'il va revenir un jour ?"

Sa voix est cassé, presque enfantine et me donne mal. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire que oui bientôt il sera là. Que l'on sera heureux à trois, que l'on s'aimera sans limites. Mais je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas médecin et à tout moment… nous pouvons le perdre.

"Je ne sais pas mon ange. Je ne sais vraiment pas."

Il s'est endormi contre moi suite à cela et les jours après nous avons continué de dormir ensemble. Le dix-septième anniversaire de mon fils approchait, il allait devenir magicalement adulte. Mais quand je le vois là assis par terre dans sa chambre à lire des anciens contes pour enfant ou jouant avec des figurine. Je prie pour que tout cela se termine.  
Le ministère me demande beaucoup de paperasse, cela me prend du temps, j'essaye de passer une fois de temps en voir Severus, tout en m'occupant d'un garçon qui à l'air d'avoir maintenant dix ans.

Nous avons encore failli le perdre plusieurs fois. Nous sommes à trois jour de l'anniversaire de Draco. J'ai contacté Mr Potter pour lui demander sa fichu cape d'invisibilité pour emmener mon jeune amant voir Sev.  
Ce dernier est venu me l'apporter en main propre le jour même et voulant m'accompagner pour que je puisse être tranquille. J'ai du bataillé avec mon fils pour qu'il vienne. Mais je voulais tenter le tout pour le tout. Un dernier geste en sachant très bien… qu'il pourrait partir la prochaine fois.

Nous sommes tout deux dans sa chambre. Monsieur Potter et Weasley père gardent tout deux la porte afin de garantir notre intimité et un accompagnement comme le conforme le ministère à chacune de mes rare sorties.

Draco tremble mais approche doucement et lui prend la main. Je lui prend la seconde et nous lui parlons. Nous le supplions de revenir. Puis je demande à mon fils sa baguette, je dois entrer dans son esprit. Je veux le ramener à tout prix, tant pis si je dois me prendre un blâme.

"Legilimens."

Je suis dans un lieu sombre, à peine quelque lumière. Des tentures verte déchirées, des livres poussiéreux. Le sol est un vieux parquet gris passé. cassé à quelques endroits. Je l'appel, mais rien, personne. J'ouvre quelques portes, espérant le trouver, parcourant des souvenir que j'ai déjà vu, mais rien n'y fait. Puis je vois une porte différente, plus neuve qui apparaît. J'entre et découvre alors des souvenir lié à Draco et lui. Leur discussion, leur moment ensemble… Je le cherche, je sais qu'il est là. Je dois le trouver absolument. Et enfin je le vois. Il est contre un mur, en boule. Je fonce sur lui et l'enlace avec force le surprenant.

"Sev… oh mon dieu…. reviens nous… cela fait un mois qu'on t'attend… reviens nous… je t'en supplie mon amour…  
\- Vous… vous êtes en vie? Tous les deux?  
\- Oui. Reviens vers nous…  
\- Je… J'arrive."

Je reviens dans mon corps et tend sa baguette à Draco avec un sourire fatigué. Les yeux de Severus papillonne puis pour la première fois en un mois, les ouvrent. Il me regarde, puis regarde notre jeune amant et souris. Dray lui saute presque dessus et fond en larme. Je les laisse tout les deux et prévient alors un médecin que le patient s'est réveillé. Tout ira mieux maintenant, je l'espère.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Draco, personne n'était invité ce soir, pas de vrai fête, bien qu'il fut sortit dans la journée.  
J'ai été chercher Severus en journée en priant ne pas me faire voir et nous l'avons attendu. Il est rentré vers seize heures, nous sommes dans le canapé l'un contre l'autre, et j'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir quand il vit notre invité. Il se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avant de rougir et tourner sa tête vers moi et m'embrasser aussi pour me remercier  
Severus sourit tendrement et détache son collier munie de deux bagues qui me surprennent et me rendent nostalgique.

"Avant le combat, j'ai été les chercher dans mon coffre et j'ai fait faire un collier pour les avoir sur moi mais aussi pour une autre raison. Draco, mon ange, comprend bien que, même si tu ne pourras pas te marier avec nous pour le moment à cause du lien de sang avec Lucius, je refuse que tu sois délaissé. Je te laisse l'honneur de nous les mettre, tu garderas le collier, il est pour toi."

Les mains tremblantes Il s'en saisit et prend celle en platine. Elle est fine et ciselé monté d'un diamant noir entouré de deux émeraude plus petite. Severus sourit et lui tend sa main gauche. Draco lui met la bague qui s'adapte à son doigt fin. Mon fils prend la seconde qui est plus épaisse, une chevalière en platine à liseré d'or incrusté émeraude et de diamant noir. Je lui tend ma main et il la fait glisser sur mon annulaire.  
Sev' et moi même prenons la chaîne en platine et la lui passons, non sans frôler son cou, lui arrachant de délicieux frissons. Nous l'embrassons amoureusement chacun, puis je me tourne vers mon fiancé pour l'embrasser d'une façon plus sensuelle me faisant soupirer et monter mon désir.  
Severus prend ma main et la dépose sur l'entrejambe de Draco, le faisant couiner de surprise. Ce dernier n'est pas en reste du spectacle que nous lui offrons vu la grosseur que je sens sous mes doigts. J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien de prévu le lendemain, nous risquons de peu dormir cette nuit pour fêter les fiançailles et nos retrouvailles.

* * *

(1) Dans le langage des fleurs 12 roses rouge est une demande en mariage, alors que 9 roses orange montre un amour puissant par le nombre, mais un désir puissant par la couleur


End file.
